RWBY: The Great Escape
by Azure Nadeshiko
Summary: What if the RWBY girls and their friends got their abilities from a series of tests, rather than being born with them? Futuristic AU with mostly White Rose and Bumblebee. Other pairings will be included as well. I don't own any of the RWBY content, just my ideas for the story. Rated T for now unless I decide to get brave. Made adjustments to: The Beginning of a Change.
1. Diary of a Wilted Rose

**Hello followers! I have returned and even brought something new along with me! And before you ask, I did start editing my other stories over the summer, but then I got a job, then before I knew it, school had started back up! I promise I'll get those updated, just bare with me and my busy life! So, for now, here's something new. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I've got a lot to talk about today! The doctors gave me some extra time with my family today, so that was nice. I learned that dad is finally going to go back to work. That was good to hear. It's nice to know that he's finally starting to move on since mom...well, you know. Uncle Qrow had some fun stories to share! But he could only tell us so much since undercover agents work with all that classified stuff. He made a lot of inappropriate jokes, but I guess that makes sense. He does always happen to be drunk, but that somehow doesn't get him fired. Anyway, speaking of jokes, Yang had a lot of new puns to share today. Most of them were pretty lame, but there were a couple I laughed at. Though, I guess it's good for her to have a sense of humor, considering what we go through every day._

 _Speaking of which, Yang's tests are going great! She was able to punch through the world's strongest steel the other day! I only know that because I got to see a video. I'm the only one that gets to see though since I'm her sister._

 _My tests are going great as well! I'm now faster than the fastest animal in the animal kingdom; the peregrine falcon! It can travel up to about 242 miles per hour, and if I strain myself, I can get up to 300. Pretty cool, huh? Though, I only tried going 300 miles per hour once, and as soon as I stopped, I passed out from exhaustion. I was even able to sleep through that weird substance they put in me through my veins._

 _I haven't written about that yet, though, have I? I mean, I don't exactly know what it is they're injecting into me, but it hurts. I can't really put it into words, but...if I really had to, I'd say it's like thousands of knives digging into my skin at lava-like temperatures...except, maybe triple that. Like I said, it's hard to put into words. The pain only lasts a couple minutes, but it feels like it goes on forever, and I can never help but scream in pain, even though I know it won't make a difference. I just wish I could be done with these tests. I don't know how much more I can handle! I'm only fifteen for crying out loud! I've been wanting to be done with the tests since they started eleven years ago. Who does these things to a mere four-year-old?! Oh, that's right, the old man that runs this place. Mr. Wyclef M. Schnee. I've never seen him in person, but he's the CEO of this place; I never bothered to learn the name of it. Yang likes to call him 'the bastard who thinks he's higher than everyone else in the world.' I like to make the Harry Potter reference by calling him 'he who shall not be named.'_

 _However, Yang and I aren't the only ones that go through this torture. There are several young children and people around our ages that are patients here. We've made friends with some of them, actually. Blake is the first person we talked to here. She's the same age as Yang, seventeen. Actually, she's a cat faunus, to be exact. Only Yang and I know because faunus aren't treated very well, but me and Yang love her little kitty ears! The ability that Blake gained from her tests is something like a shadow clone. But that's it, a shadow. I mean, it looks like her for a second or two at first, but then it literally turns into a standing shadow. On top of that, Blake already had awesome agility and flexibility._

 _Let's see, there's Pyrrha, who's basically got the abilities of a magnet, but she can control the positive and negatives of it. I think Blake called it polarity. There's also Nora, who can channel and produce electricity through her muscles. That might explain how much energy she'd got, actually. Then we have Ren. I haven't really figured out what his ability is, but I do know that he's practically always with Nora. Oh yeah! I can't forget about Jaune. He was my first friend here. But even after how long we've all been here, the doctors still can't figure out his ability. Oh well._

 _I could keep going, but those are the goofs I hang out with the most. Though, lately, I've heard rumors. Well, these have been going on for a while, but currently, it's all everyone talks about, really. I've heard that Mr. Schnee's daughter, specifically his heiress, is one of the patients going through these tests. Now, I don't know if this is actually true, but if it is, that's cruel. I can't even put into words how awful that is; to put your own flesh and blood through something like what I go through is just unthinkable! If I ever get to meet her, I'm giving her the biggest hug she'll ever get. After that, I'm going to take her, Yang, Blake, and all my friends, and get the hell out of here. But, for now, I'm tired, so I'll write more later._

 _-Ruby Rose, patient number 1107"_

* * *

 **So, there's that. I got the idea while reading some other stories, but I hope you like it. I plan on making this a full-blown story. I'm going to include journal entries from each of the other team RWBY girls as well before the story actually starts. And fret not, Qrow and Winter will be in this, and if you ask nicely, they will be shipped! Anyway, here's this for now. I might do the other entries tonight, but if not, they'll hopefully be up tomorrow. BTW I do not own RWBY or any of its content!**


	2. Diary of an Imprisoned Heiress

**So, I've decided just to go in team name order, so here's Weiss' entry!**

* * *

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _There is much to speak of regarding these tests that father has insisted I take part of since I was at the mere age of six. I have not written in here previously, as I never felt the need to, but the doctors and my older sister insist I give it a try._

 _Firstly, why, may I ask, did father think that the age of six was a good idea for these tests to start? Honestly, I could always hear the screams of the other children, no matter how far down the hall their rooms were from mine. It still goes on to this day! And to include his own daughter?! Excuse my language, but that is utter bullshit! In fact, I know that I wasn't the youngest to ever be administered here. I wasn't able to see the name, but the youngest to be placed into this facility was a young girl at the age of four. That is absolutely inexcusable. More so than placing one's own flesh-and-blood in this nightmare._

 _The entire building is like some hospital straight out of a horror film. Blank, repetitive, white hallways that never seem to end; dull, bland furniture in both the waiting rooms and the rooms of patients; and doctors that all wear the same uniform. They all look the same to me, to be quite honest. The only colors that really stand out are the name-plates outside each room and the silver of the elevators. Well, some patients decided to take up the offer on keeping a few things from home, so I guess that adds color here and there._

 _All of us have our own personal clothing, however, we have no choice but to wear the distasteful gowns we're provided with when we go in for our tests._

 _My older sister, Winter, agrees with my hate of this place. She personally requested to be the one looking after me. I'm grateful for her actions. She plans on getting me out of here with a few others, hopefully sometime soon. For now, though, the doctors are requesting my presence, so I must take my leave. I might even come back to write more sometime._

 _-Weiss Schnee, patient number 0214"_

* * *

 **Excuse the shortness of this one. I've always had a hard time writing in Weiss' perspective due to the fancy way she talks. You know, all prim and proper. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Diary of a Resentful Black Cat

**Wow, you guys really seem to like this. I just posted this last night and already I've gotten so much positivity. I'd like to thank you for your support and kindness! I personally think I'm pretty bad at writing, but apparently not. Hell, even one of my teachers at school told me I should be helping with our school newspaper. Am I really that good at writing? Oh well, for now, here's Blake's entry!**

* * *

 _"Hello Diary,_

 _I have nothing positive to say about this wretched facility. The Schnee Hospital for Gifted Children is nothing but a fraud. They call it a hospital, but if I had to be honest, it's more like a mad scientist's laboratory in the environment of an insane asylum. The man in charge of it all is one of the cruelest, most corrupt people on the planet, as he even administered one of his own daughters as a patient. His last name is the only thing that needs to be said in order to strike fear into those who are weak-willed._

 _Most of these weak-willed people are faunus, like myself. There has been hate towards the faunus for as long as humanity as a whole can remember. However, in recent years, the peaceful organization that was made to protest the hate against us has turned violent. It's called the White Fang. From what I've heard, their leader stepped down a few years ago, a new one taking his place. The only thing was that he had a new way of thinking. It was around that time that things took a violent turn. Some of the members of the organization are patients in this torture chamber of a hospital._

 _There was a time when I associated with them, but when I found out that they supported the violent raids, I immediately cut off all communication with them. Before any of that happened, I met two, rather peculiar girls who were around my age. My first encounter with them was back when I was only six years of age. I had been in this place for about a month when they arrived. The first girl was just a few months younger than myself. She had curly, blonde hair that was tied up in pigtails that she had put in front of her shoulders; and had light, lavender eyes. Her name was Yang. Why I'm speaking of them as if they left is unknown to me, but I'll just continue that way for now. Yang's younger sister was with her. She was two years younger than us. At the tender age of four, I could only imagine what had been going through her head. She had shoulder length, black hair. In her hair, however, was also natural, crimson-red highlights. She also had the most intriguing silver eyes._

 _I had been in one of the waiting rooms when they walked into the building. The doctor that was with them told them to stay in that same waiting room with me while their father filled out paperwork. Ruby had decided on playing with some of the toys in the toy box in the corner, while Yang took interest in my presence. At first, I found her rather obnoxious, and Ruby seemed to have noticed and scolded Yang. After apologizing, Yang and I became friends, with Ruby not very far behind. With them around, it's not as bad as it could be._

 _I'm not even going to explain the gruesome tests I go through every day. So, with that being said, I don't have much else to talk about. Seems the doctors were right, though; just writing out what I've been thinking did help, not that I'm going to tell them that. I guess this is where we part ways for now._

 _-Blake Belladonna, patient number 0322"_

* * *

 **Damn, writing in Blake's perspective was harder than Weiss. I thought I had her down, but apparently not. Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you see any changes that need to be made, let me know and I'll fix it. Now it's time for me to go write a reflection paper for class! Please save me...**


	4. Diary of a Golden Dragon

**And last but not least, we have Yang! If you've read this far and are hoping for it to continue, let me know so I can write up some rough drafts when I've got some free time. Also, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, that makes me super happy! Enough of my stalling! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"'Sup Diary?_

 _Been a while, huh? Besides the usual, there's not that much to talk about. Though, me and Rubes got to hear some cool stories from Uncle Qrow. Oh yeah! Dad's goin' back to work. 'Bout damn time if I do say so myself._

 _I've been cool too, I mean, I can punch through the strongest man-made steel on the freakin' planet! These tests have their upsides sometimes. Ruby and Blake don't seem to think so though. Oh well, more glory, or whatever, for me!_

 _This place is so boring. I mean, who's idea was it to make the walls all one color? On top of that, all the doctors wear the same damn thing as each other, so it's hard to tell 'em apart! Us patients have to wear these stupid hospital gowns for our tests too, and they're not the most comfortable things in the world. I guess one thing that comes out positive is the friends I've made. I mean, there's Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Blake, Jaune, and lots of others! Ruby too! As my sister, she's my absolute best friend!_

 _Speaking of friends...don't tell anyone, but I've been keeping my eye out for a certain black-haired girl with amber eyes and a pair of kitty ears perched up on her head! You guessed it! I...fell for Blake. Which is a good thing, I guess, 'cause I never thought I'd come across love in a place like this. But at the same time, I don't wanna ruin the friendship we have._

 _I guess I can think about it later. I don't have much more to say here, so talk to ya later diary!_

 _-Yang Xiao Long, patient number 0601"_

* * *

 **Short and sweet, probably how Yang would actually write something down. Aside from that, I couldn't think of much more to add in. If you have any ideas, I'm all for taking your suggestions. By the way, I should probably mention how I came up with their patient numbers. I used the dates each of their trailers were put up on YouTube. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Later!**


	5. AN

Holy shit you guys! You really like this! So, first off, thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews; they've really helped a lot! If I had to be honest, I didn't think I'd get this far with this fanfiction. Like, I've had ideas for events that'll take place a little later on, but I hadn't thought about what I'd write after the diary entries! With that being said, it might take a little while for the next update. And it's not because I completely neglected any ideas for what's next, I'm also going to be busy the next few days. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my hardest to keep up with this story!

Anyway, I mostly just wanted to thank you guys for all the support and kindness you've shown so far. It means a lot, really. So much, that I can't really put how I feel about it into words!

If you were expecting a new chapter, I'm very sorry to disappoint. Hopefully the next one will be up in the next couple days. So, until then, I bid you farewell!

P.S. Let's have a contest of sorts. Whoever can make the best cover photo for this story will get their OC put into the story occasionally. Have fun~!


	6. The Beginning of a Change

**Alrighty! So, finally, our story can begin! It's mostly going to be White Rose, so most of the chapters are going to be in either Ruby or Weiss' POV. On occasion, our Bumblebee duo will have the spotlight as well. I might also warn you that at times, the characters will probably be OOC until I realize what I've done and fix it. Other minor pairings will include Arkos, Nora x Ren (I don't really know what their official ship name is), and possibly some Qrow x Winter. Alright, you've been patient, so, without further ado, I welcome you to the official start of The Great Escape!**

* * *

As her silver eyes scanned the book in her hands, Ruby failed to notice a certain blonde slowly creeping up behind her. The chapter she was reading had gotten intense, grabbing her full attention. And just as things were getting even better, Yang's hands landed on her shoulders. Ruby yelped in surprise, which, in turn, caused her to drop her book on the floor. Yang burst out laughing as Ruby quickly turned herself around. The younger girl pouted at her older sister.

"Yang! What was that for?!"

"I couldn't help it! You left yourself wide open!" Yang replied, still laughing.

"It's not funny! I swear I almost had a heart attack!" Ruby retorted.

"Alright, alright," Yang said, calming herself down and taking a breath. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but don't do it again or I'll get Blake to do it to you for me," Ruby threatened.

"Fine, I get it," Yang rolled her eyes. "So, what book are you reading? You seem to like it enough that your surroundings disappear."

"It's called _'The Eye of Minds.'_ It's about a boy around your age who has to help some technology company take down a cyber terrorist called Kaine. They let him take his closest online friends with him through a sort of virtual reality as they try and solve the mystery."

"Sounds interesting, but not interesting enough for me to give it a shot," Yang said.

"Figures. Oh well, your loss," Ruby shrugged.

Ruby had picked her book up of the floor and set it on the table while they were talking. Yang had started talking, but the younger girl tuned it out, letting her thoughts wander. There was one part of the book she didn't like, and that was how the characters had to get into virtual reality. They had to get into a chamber of sorts, completely naked, and lay down. The door would close and wires would attach to their bodies and inject some substance into them that would help them to feel every sensation they experienced in that world. _It all just sounds like a big experiment to me...but the characters in this book have it easy. They don't have to go through the pain and suffering that Yang, Blake, and I do._ However, that had not been the only thing on the young girl's mind.

"-and then I-Ruby? Are you even listening to me?"

"W-what? Oh, sorry, got lost in thought."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Yang gave her a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I know," Ruby sighed.

"Something wrong that I should know about?"

"No, I'm fine," Ruby lied.

"Ruby, don't lie to me," Yang replied.

"It's nothing, I swear," the younger girl lied again.

"Ruby Rose..." Yang threatened.

"Fine! I'm just a little nervous, okay?" Ruby snapped.

"About what?"

"My doctor told me that she's going to be away for a little while, so I'll be getting a new doctor in about a month."

"For how long?"

"She's gonna be gone about three weeks for a paid vacation. But I don't like the idea of a new doctor. Doctor Valore has been my doctor since we first arrived at this horrible place."

"I don't think I like the idea either, but neither of us have a choice. We'll just have to see what this other doctor is going to be like."

Ruby nodded, leaning back into the waiting room chair she was sitting in. She looked out the window next to her and saw a few birds flying around, wishing she could be just as free as them. Yang did not fail to notice this and placed on hand on her sister's shoulder. The younger girl looked up at Yang.

"Don't think about it too much, okay?" Yang asked, receiving a nod from Ruby. "Now how about we go play that new game dad brought us earlier?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The two girls made their way to Yang's room, where the game console was located. The room was simple, like any other hospital room you'd see, but without all the machines that would normally be there. They had been able to customize their rooms to an extent. Yang had added vertical, yellow stripes to her wall. When they had gotten to know Blake, she added black stripes on every other white stripe that was left. Her bed was near the wall that occupied the window, but far enough so that there was walking space between the wall and the bed. The flat-screen- that their uncle had gotten for them a while back -was on the wall a few feet across from the foot of the bed. Her games consoles sat on shelves their dad made for her. They were the kind that hang on the walls, rather than act as bookshelves. Ruby grabbed a controller as Yang booted up the system, and sat on the bed. Yang grabbed the other controller and sat next to her sister as the game started up. It was a simple game based off the Hunter's Guild just across the city from their current location. After going through the tutorial, both girls each created a custom-made character, in which they could even design the clothing and weapons themselves. Ruby gave her character a corset with a black undershirt and black combat skirt. Her character also wore black combat boots. The edges of the sleeves and skirt had a small, red frill, as well as the top of the boots. What stood out on the character most was the red cape she adorned. Yang's character wore a yellow crop-top under a brown, short-sleeved jacket that came down to just below where the edge of the crop-top was. She wore black short-shorts, a brown belt with a few accessories, and brown combat boots. Ruby's character wielded a scythe that also had a sniper-rifle function. Yang's character wore bright, yellow gauntlets that extended when activated and acted as shot-guns. They played the game for nearly three hours before a doctor came in.

"Miss Xiao Long?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, hey doc, what's up?" Yang asked, pausing the game.

"Doctor Valore was looking for your sister. It's time for her testing."

"Alright," Yang replied. "She'll be right there."

The doctor nodded before taking his leave. Ruby groaned unhappily. Yang just gave her a supportive pat on the back.

"It'll be over soon, and I'll be here when you get back," the older girl smiled. "Then we can go get something for dinner."

"Yeah..." Ruby got up. "Be back soon, I guess."

She shuffled out of the room before Yang could get the chance to say anything else. The young teen walked through the halls almost subconsciously, as she'd been through this specific route so many times she'd lost count a long time ago. Only minutes later, she had arrived in her doctor's lab ( **A/N: You can decide what you want it to look like. Use your imagination. Draw me a picture if you'd like me to describe what it looks like** ). The doctor immediately took notice.

"There you are Miss Rose! I was beginning to get worried."

"About what exactly? It's not like I can get very far if I tried running, even with my enhanced speed."

"While you have a point, I still can't help but worry."

"But worrying about me is Yang's job, not yours."

"I'm quite aware, but, I am your doctor, so I still have the right," Doctor Valore stated. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Yeah, just let me change into my gown real quick."

The doctor nodded as Ruby went to change, coming back only a couple minutes later. Ruby then walked to the track that was located in her doctor's lab and got into a starting position. Her doctor stood at the side of the track with a stopwatch.

"Let's try getting up to two-hundred-seventy-five today," Ruby's doctor stated.

"Okay, just let me know when to start," Ruby replied.

Doctor Valore pressed the button on the stopwatch as she simultaneously called out "Go!"

Ruby took off, starting at ten, then quickly moved up to fifty. She kept increasing speed as she ran around the track. She could tell she was at about two-hundred-sixty after a couple of minutes. That had been where she'd stopped last time. She picked up the pace, the already blurry world around her becoming even fuzzier. When she felt she could handle it no more, she stopped, slowly dropping speed until she could stand still. The doctor pressed the button on her stopwatch again and recorded the results in the paperwork on her clipboard. Ruby fell to her knees, panting slightly and sweating heavily. Being so tired, she barely comprehended when Doctor Valore called her name so they could get started on the other half of the test. The teen got up slowly, steadying herself before following her doctor. They made their way to the hospital bed located in the large lab. Ruby laid down on it while her doctor got everything ready. She always hated this part. It seemed like a normal shot you'd get at a doctor's office, only instead of just a small pinch when the needle went in, a burning sensation exploded throughout her body, making her feel like she was getting burned alive. The only thing she could ever do was scream in pain. Once those few minutes that felt like an eternity had passed, Ruby slowly sat up, accepting the glass of water that her doctor offered.

"Alright, you can go whenever you feel you're ready. I'll be just across the hall if you need anything."

"O...Okay..." Ruby said weakly with a nod.

A few minutes after Doctor Valore had left, Ruby got up and began walking back to her room. She was on auto-pilot as she dragged her feet along. The poor teen didn't even notice the other girl walking down the hall in the opposite direction, accidently bumping into her and falling over. The girl was immediately standing over Ruby with an angry look. She had silvery-hair and the brightest blue eyes that Ruby had ever seen in her life.

"Watch where you're going!" She scolded.

"S-sorry..." Ruby apologized.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?! If you haven't noticed, I'm carrying a box full of dust!" The girl continued.

"I-I really didn't n-notice..."

"What are you, blind?!"

"N-no, I-"

"If you had knocked this box out of my hands, it would have caused an explosion! And it would've been all your fault!" The girl yelled even louder.

Ruby was getting fed up with this girl's attitude. "Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!" She snapped.

"What did you just say to me?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, now leave me alone, because in case _you_ haven't noticed, I just got out of my daily testing," Ruby retorted. "So _excuse_ me if I'm a little too fatigued to be able to pay attention to my surroundings!"

"Why you-"

"Just stop! I really don't want you to yell at me, so when I'm feeling better, find me, and I'll try and make it up to you. For now, I need to go take a nap or something."

Ruby then left before the girl could say anything else. Upon turning the corner at the end of the hall, she realized something. She'd never seen that girl before. Ruby had memorized all of the faces in the building over the past eleven years, and had never seen her before.

So, just who had that girl been, and why was she here?

Ruby was determined to find out.

* * *

 **Well, I didn't think I'd come up with this as soon as I did. If it went fast at all, let me know. As for the lack of describing what each room looks like, I'll add it in a little later. I'll add some other, more descriptive things later as well, as I came up with this on-the-spot and couldn't think of anything clever and such. So, for now, let me know what you think so far!**


	7. A Sudden Realization

**I'm back from the dead! Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with family stuff, school, finding a new job, etc. But anyway, I haven't given up on this story! This chapter was going to be in Ruby's POV again, however it was pointed out to me that Weiss hadn't mentioned Ruby's younger appearance. I hadn't even noticed my little slip-up! I'd like to thank for pointing it out! Now, let's get on with this thing!**

* * *

Weiss had been shocked at the attitude of the girl. She hadn't realized until after the other girl had turned the corner that she was slightly gaping. Quickly closing her mouth, the silver-haired girl huffed, then continued what she had been doing with a small scowl on her face. She grumbled under her breath as she walked down the blank, white hallways. And it wasn't until after she had dropped the box of dust off with the receptionist that she realized something about the girl who had bumped into her. While she had looked to be around Weiss' age, she had seemed at least two years younger, maybe more. _If that's the case, I may have just had a brief encounter with the youngest person who has ever been admitted to this place._ Weiss went to her sister, who was also her doctor. She knocked on the door to Winter's room; the older girl was quick to answer.

"Ah, Weiss, what brings you to my quarters?" She asked.

"I...I need your help with something," Weiss said cautiously.

"Oh? With what, may I ask?"

"Just another patient I happened to bump into not too long ago."

"And by 'bump into,' I can assume that yelling was involved, correct?"

"No!" Weiss answered a little too quickly. "...yes..."

"You must learn to control that temper of yours," the older Schnee lightly scolded.

"I-I know..."

"Now, you said you needed help with this person; what do you need to know?"

"Her name."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Winter looked down each side of the hallways and ushered Weiss into her room, closing the door behind them. Weiss gave her a look of confusion. She had never been this cautious before, so why now? The younger Schnee just shook the feeling off for the time being. Winter sat at her desk and looked to Weiss.

"In order for me to have an idea of who it might have been, I'll need you to describe this person to me," Winter had finally said.

"Right," Weiss nodded. "She was...around my height, and probably around my age as well, though, she did seem a bit younger. Her hair was black, with what I think were natural, crimson highlights mixed in; and she also had silver eyes. I've never seen that eye color before, now that I think about it."

"Luckily for you, I know exactly who you're describing," the older girl smirked. "She's one of the patients I see once-a-month for a regular check-up."

"So, what's her name?" Weiss pushed on.

"Ruby Rose, age fifteen; you were right to guess that she's around your age."

"Fifteen...? Wait! If that's truly how old she is, does that mean...?"

"Yes, she is the one who was admitted here at the age of four; the youngest we've ever seen in this facility."

"Damn! I said a few nasty things to her," Weiss bit her lip. "I need to apologize as soon as possible."

"And just how do you plan on finding her?" Winter asked.

"I...didn't think of that."

"Which is one of the many reasons you're lucky to have me," Winter smiled.

"Not that I'm not grateful to have you, but, what do you mean?" Weiss replied.

"Her next appointment happens to be in three-days time," the older girl explained. "You can accompany me on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Keep your temper in check, or I will immediately send you back to your room."

"That, I can do." Weiss hugged her sister. "Thanks Winter. I owe you one."

"It's no problem," Winter returned the gesture. "Now get yourself to bed; it's getting late."

Weiss nodded and left the room, thanking her sister one last time as she closed the door. She was hopeful to sleep a bit easier that night.

 _Ruby Rose...that's actually...a really pretty name. Maybe I should tell her that..._

After crawling into her bed, Weiss immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **Woo! Chapter 2 done! Again, I'm sorry this took so long! The next one might take a little while too with finals and the holidays coming up, so be prepared for that. For now, I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you enjoyed or if you saw anything that needs fixed. Later guys!**


	8. Sisterly Teasing and the Start of a Plan

**I'm back guys! Sorry for all the long waiting! Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The next morning, after she had gotten herself ready for the day, Ruby marched down to the cafeteria and scanned the room. After finding her target, she walked up to the table and slammed her hands down on the hard surface. The raven-haired girl in question went unfazed, only glancing up from the book in her hand to see whether it had been Ruby or Yang this time.

"Good morning, Ruby," She greeted, then continued to read her book.

"Blake, I need some information!" Ruby declared.

"What kind of information?" Blake asked, not looking up from her book.

"A name."

"A name? What for?"

"See, I accidentally bumped into someone after my testing yesterday, and after we were done yelling at each other and parted ways, I realized I hadn't ever seen her before," Ruby explained. "And you know that I have practically every face in the building memorized!"

"So you want me to try and figure out who it might've been?" Blake raised a brow, looking up from her book.

"Yes."

"Alright then," Blake sighed and marked her page, then set the story on the table, "By listening to the context of your explanation, you said this person is a girl, correct?"

"Yup," Ruby nodded.

"Describe her for me. I can't give a name unless I have some general idea of what she looks like."

"She was about my height, I think...I was still super exhausted, so it was hard to tell," Ruby shrugged. "Her hair was a really light silver color...her eyes were a lighter shade of blue that I've never seen before...and now that I think about it, she kinda looked like Doctor Schnee."

"If that's the case, I know exactly who it is."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Weiss Schnee, the heiress to this disgusting facility. She's the younger sister of Winter."

"The heiress?" Ruby asked, quickly remembering the rumors. "Y-you mean...the Schnee daughter who's going through all the testing like we are?!"

"Precisely."

"Crap! I got really snappy with her last night! I need to find her so I can apologize!"

"Apologize to who?" Yang's voice asked behind Ruby.

The younger girl jumped and let out a surprised yelp. She turned to face her sister with a pout. Blake had remained unfazed, but had an amused smile on her face.

"Yang! You scared me!"

"Sorry sis," Yang chuckled. "I'll try to make a more noticeable appearance next time, since it seems Blakey's been rubbing off on me."

"You do it intentionally half the time!" Ruby complained.

"That's 'cause you're my sister. Big sisters _have_ to tease their little sisters."

"No they don't! That's just what _you_ like to do!"

"If you two are done, they're almost finished serving breakfast," Blake interjected.

"Shit!" Yang panicked, rushing to get her breakfast.

Ruby had followed the blonde girl right on her heels as they rushed to get their food. Ruby had gotten back just as quickly as she left, as her only breakfast on a daily basis was a large stack of breakfast cookies and a glass of milk. The younger girl sat across from Blake, who had picked her book back up. Yang sat next to the raven-haired girl with a plate of eggs, toast, and several strips of bacon.

"So, who exactly do you need to apologize to, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Man, I was hoping you'd forget," Ruby grumbled.

"Not today! So, what did you do?"

"Nothing on purpose! I swear! All that happened was that after my testing, I accidentally bumped into who I now know as the heiress of this stupid place, then we yelled at each other. It wasn't until after I left that I realized that I didn't recognize her."

"Oh?" Yang smirked. "You mean the girl you want to give a hug?"

"Shut up!" Ruby glared at Yang.

"Her name is Weiss, in case you wanted to know, Yang," Blake added.

"But, _yes_ , Yang, Weiss is the one I want to hug, but only because her dad is an awful person."

"Are you sure it's not because you find her attractive?"

"Yang! Knock it off! I don't even know her personally, and I only got a glimpse of her last night!"

"Chill out, you know I'm just teasing."

"Well, sometimes I wish you'd stop."

* * *

"Weiss, you've been staring at her picture for several minutes now; is there something that you would like to tell me?" Winter asked with a teasing tone.

"W-Winter!" Weiss gave her an embarrassed look, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I was merely curious."

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it though!"

"Isn't that what older sister's are for?"

Weiss huffed in frustration, causing Winter to give a light chuckle. The older girl gently took Ruby's file away from Weiss and stashed it back in her filing cabinet. Weiss sighed and looked out the window, watching as birds flew by. Winter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be able to leave this place one day, I promise."

"How would you know? You're not even sure your plan will work, and you're the one who came up with it!"

"While that's true, I still continue to look for ways to improve our chances."

"I just wish the solution would come faster..."

"Why not make friends while you wait then?"

"Because I know I'd be leaving them behind just to get out of here."

It was silent for a few minutes as Winter thought upon Weiss' words. She thought to Ruby and how the younger girl also wanted to leave the facility. Winter had also remembered Ruby saying that there were a couple of others that were planning an escape. The young doctor had finally thought of a solution.

"I think I may have figured out our little problem."

"What? But how?"

"All of the patients here have an enhanced ability of some sort, which means we could use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you may not have to leave behind any friends you make in this place. Now, listen closely..."

* * *

 **Okay! So, fairly short chapter, which, I know, sucks after such a long wait, but I do have free time! So that means the next chapter will come out sooner! And with that, I bid you farewell!**


	9. A Problem Rises

**Jeez, I'm terrible at keeping promises! I promise I was going to work on it, then I got some writer's block, then I remembered an online class I still need to finish, and- gah! My life has just been a bit hectic. And then the day I got my wisdom teeth out, I felt a little too out of it to do anything, to be completely honest. But I promise I'm working on it, and thinking of different ideas! I'm super sorry you have to deal with my delays!**

 **Anyway, aside from that, the only thing I need to mention is another question from . She asked why the facility allows Ruby to have cookies for breakfast. I will add the reason for that a little further into the story, once Weiss is fully engaged with the rest of the group's activities.**

 **Alrighty then! Enough of my rambling, let's get a move on!**

* * *

Ruby went to her room after breakfast. She had it painted mostly black, adding in her own details from scratch. So, little red and white roses spotted the walls in various places. Her bed was up against the wall with the window, her TV on a stand across from the foot of the bed. She had a single game console, which was sitting on the shelf below her TV. After laying on the bed, Ruby switched on her Wii-U and selected Netflix. She resumed the episode of _Attack on Titan_ she had been watching previously until Yang pulled the younger girl into another one of her shenanigans. However, the show had faded into background noise as Ruby tried to remember what Weiss looked like. All she could remember was her hair and her eyes, as well as her attitude.

"Damn..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Still thinking about the Schnee girl?" Blake's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Blake?!" Ruby squeaked, startled.

"In the flesh."

"Yang's rubbing off on you too much, and stop sneaking up on me!"

"You should be used to it by now."

"I..." Ruby pouted. "Shut up..."

"I'll pass," Blake smirked.

"So," Ruby moved on, "what did you need? There's always a reason behind your visits."

"I figured there's more you want to know about the Schnee girl," Blake shrugged.

"You said her name is Weiss, so why not use it?"

"Her family is discriminatory against faunus, it's hard for me to like someone like that."

"Fair point, but, um, yeah, I was still thinking about her."

"Why?"

"It's bothering me that I can't remember what she looks like."

"I could get you a picture," Blake started, "or you could wait and ask her older sister at your monthly appointment."

"I think I might wait," Ruby smiled. "I like surprises that aren't sneak-up attacks."

"Are you sure you're going to be patient enough to wait two more days until your appointment?"

"While you have a point, I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Whatever you say, Ruby."

Ruby just waved her off and turned back to her TV. Blake sighed and left the room, leaving Ruby to her thoughts. The younger girl was still unable to focus on her show, but kept in on, as she found that any silence in the building was extremely creepy. Her thoughts moved towards the other problem she was having - the new doctor she'd have for a while when Doctor Valore went on vacation. She hadn't been told what this doctor would look like; whether it was male or female and so-on. What concerned Ruby the most is that some of the doctors were just good friends of Wyclef Schnee, which meant some of them were unqualified doctors. Even worse, some never went through background checks. Ruby knew that some of the patients had to deal with former or still-registered sex offenders, murderers, criminals, and other bad people with extreme psychological issues. She wondered if Wyclef himself was even qualified to own the Schnee Hospital for Gifted Children. He certainly had some sort of power in the political world, but Ruby doubted his abilities at times. She just hoped the doctor being assigned to her while Doctor Valore was on vacation was a qualified professional.

* * *

"Yang, you've been pacing like that for almost twenty minutes," Blake stated without looking up from her book. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just..." Yang trailed off, stopping her pacing to face Blake. "I'm worried!"

"About what?" Blake asked as Yang went back to her pacing.

"Did Ruby tell you she's going to be getting a new doctor for a while next month?" Yang paused again to face Blake.

"No, actually, she didn't," Blake looked up to Yang.

"Well, she is, and I'm not happy about it," Yang went back to pacing yet again, Blake watching her movement.

"How long will she have the doctor for?"

"Three weeks, but we know absolutely nothing about this doctor, not even if it's going to be male or female. It could end up being one of the mental doctors they have here. I don't want that for Ruby!"

"And neither do I..." Blake trailed off to think, then looked back at Yang. "Does Doctor Valore know anything?"

"No, and that's why I'm worried."

"Then it means they're keeping it a secret for a reason, and most likely for the scenario that you're worried about."

"Damn it!"

Yang stomped her foot on the floor. The two girls were in the blonde teen's room. Blake had been reading _Ninja's of Love_ again, sitting on Yang's bed, while the upset blonde had been pacing the room. Yang let out a frustrated sigh and sat next to Blake. The raven-haired girl rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"I don't know what I'd do if Ruby got hurt..." Yang said with a quiet voice that surprised Blake. "But I know I'd feel like the worst sister in the world..."

"Yang, it won't be your fault if she gets hurt-"

"I know that! I do...I just..."

"Ruby feels like a younger sister to me after all the time I've spent with the two of you, so I understand how you feel, but now's not the time to panic," Blake said calmly. "There's still time to figure out who her doctor is going to be. Ruby will ask Winter about it if she wants to be smart about the situation."

Yang just nodded and gave a small smile to her friend.

"Yeah, thanks Blake," Yang said. "I needed that."

"I could tell," Blake smiled.

 _I just hope our worst fears aren't true, or else Yang might go berserk, and no one would be able to stop her._

* * *

After Winter had explained the plan, Weiss went quickly to grab breakfast before they closed up until lunch. She had decided on a granola bar and a banana, which she ate on her way back to discuss the plan further with her sister. Weiss disposed of her wrapper and banana peel in a trash can by the receptionists desk once she had finished. Upon returning to Winter's quarters, she noticed the door was open. _That's strange, she always has her door closed._ She quickly made her way into the room, where Winter was staring at her computer screen with a look of worry that Weiss had never seen before.

"Winter? Is everything okay?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid not," Winter replied, motioning her over.

"What happened? Another White Fang attack?" Weiss asked as she walked over.

"No, this is a problem within the hospital," Winter stated. "Take a look."

"A report of some sort?" Weiss murmured as she looked at the screen.

"Read it."

"Out loud?"

"To yourself, just to be safe."

Weiss nodded and read the contents, her expression slowly turning to worry as she did.

 ** _'Doctor Amy Valore will be taking a three-week vacation starting on the ninth of next month. All patients under her care will temporarily be under the care of Doctor Cinder Fall. Doctor Fall has had a history of both positive and negative treatment to her patients. Some claim physical abuse, some claim mental scarring, and some claim both to be true. However, after looking into the situations, it was deemed that she had misinterpreted the information given to her, saying it had not been the most detailed of explanations. All of Doctor Valore's patients have been told about the temporary switch, but nothing more, as we don't wish to scare them with this_ _information.'_**

"What is father doing?! How long has he been hiring people like this?! Are we not going to question the motives of this person?!" Weiss snapped.

"Truth be told, he's been hiring these kinds of people since this place first opened. Former or still-registered criminals, sex offenders, murderers, you name it. It's despicable," Winter explained with disgust.

"I've heard that there were doctors like this, but I didn't think it was true until now," Weiss growled.

"At least you don't work alongside them; all they talk about is how they torture their patients."

"Disgusting. Why is the government not doing anything about this?"

"Because when the higher-ups come in to do a regular check-up on the hospital, everyone suddenly behaves in order to keep their jobs."

"It seems they're just as bad as the White Fang then," Weiss sighed. "What had you worried most about this anyway?"

"What has me worried is that Ruby happens to be one of Doctor Valore's patients."

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! I tried to make this a longer chapter since it's been so long since the last update. Also, some Bumblebee in here this time around! If either of them seemed to be OOC, please let me know, and how you'd like me to fix it, as well as any other mistake you happen to notice. And before you ask, the whole scene with Blake and Yang happened about an hour after Blake's conversation with Ruby.**

 **We'll leave it at that then! Let me know what you think!**

 **Oh yeah! I just thought of this! Let's have a contest: the first three people to send me information regarding their RWBY OCs will get said OCs mentioned in the story. Also, if you want to make cover art, feel free. I haven't had any good ideas for it yet!**

 **Bye guys!**


	10. You might hate me for this

Okay, so, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't be mad at me! I swear I'm still working on this story! And I know all of you have been waiting for an update, and are probably getting impatient, but please hear me out!

I've been so busy with school, and having both stats and government at the same time isn't helping that. On top of that, I've been trying to find a job so my mom will leave me alone, which is hard because almost no one is hiring around me right now. And lastly, you may not believe it, but I have been and still am dealing with writer's block. I promise all of you that I'm still working on this, I just haven't had time and inspiration lately. However, on the bright side, I have a few friends who are most likely willing to help me out. I'm going to ask them how I should continue, and if you guys have any ideas, _please_ let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.

Also, there are only two spots left for whoever would like to have their OC in the story. I will slowly add them in and tell you who sent me each OC. So, anyway, that's why there hasn't been an update for a super long time. And, until I get some ideas and/or inspiration, this story is going on hiatus. I hate to do it, but that's how it's gotta be for now. So sorry!


	11. The Drama Continues

**Alright! Guess who's back in action! Well, temporarily, but still, I'm back! In some exciting news, I'm on Spring Break, which means I've got lots of free time and absolutely no homework (which was super surprising to me). Anyway, here's the deal: Only one slot left for the OC submissions. And I suppose I was a bit stupid in not stating the information that I would need for said OCs. I will need name, age, height, appearance, race/ethnicity, semblance, hobbies, bio, and which characters your OC is closest with. Oh yeah! Personality as well.**

 **Now that I've clarified all that, I have some more good news! Since I've been gone so long, I will reward your patience with 2 or 3 super long chapters that I hope will clarify some things you might have had questions about. I won't go into much detail, but let's just say that the POV won't be just the main 4 girls. This is for the sake of suspense and a closer look into what's going to be happening in the future.**

* * *

 _Everything felt cold. Her eyes had to open slowly in order to adjust to the bright, fluorescent lighting all around her. She looked around and noticed that she was in the lab. As she looked around, she discovered why she was feeling cold; all of her clothing had been removed. She tried to call out for Doctor Valore to question it, but all she was able to get out was a weak, croaking sound. However, the familiar blue-haired woman with glasses was not who came into view. Instead, there was the silhouette of a woman._

 _"Ah, Miss Rose, it's good to see that you're awake," the woman said. "Now...we can begin"_

 _Ruby did not like the sound of her voice; it sounded extremely sadistic. She didn't like where this was going at all. She was terrified. She tried to get up and try to escape, only to find out that her wrists and ankles had been restrained to the bed. Even so, she had still continued her struggle, only to stop when she heard the women chuckle._

 _"Now, now, no need to be scared; I just don't want you to fall off the bed during your testing," the sickly-sweet voice cooed._

 _"W-w-who are you?! W-where's Doctor Valore?!" Ruby asked frantically, figuring out her voice._

 _"Oh? You weren't informed? I am your replacement doctor until Doctor Valore returns from her vacation."_

 _"W-why was I unconscious before now? D-Doctor Valore n-never had to strap me d-down before to test my speed and e-endurance!"_

 _"She had it written in her notes to try something new in order to test your endurance, so I have some things planned out for us to do."_

 _"L-like w-w-what?"_

 _All she received was silence before a sharpened scalpel came towards her face quickly..._

* * *

Ruby's eyes snapped open as she jolted up into a sitting position. She was panting and sweating heavily. Her eyes scanned the room frantically, closing in relief when she noticed she was still in her own room. She placed her hand over her heart and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Just a bad dream...thank goodness..." Ruby sighed.

She looked towards the door when there was a knock. The door crept open to reveal her raven-haired friend Blake. She walked in and closed the door behind herself, giving her younger friend a worried look. The older girl then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Everything okay in here? I could hear you thrashing around..."

"Y-yeah...it was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Blake asked cautiously.

"I'm just nervous about getting a new doctor next month. I think my imagination might be over-exaggerating a little," Ruby replied.

"If I had to be honest, I'd probably be reacting the same way you are. I don't trust any of the doctors here aside from my own and Doctor Valore."

"What about Winter?"

"She's okay, but as a faunus, I can never fully trust a Schnee."

"That makes sense."

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you," Blake placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Just make sure you come to someone if these nightmares start getting worse. We're here for you."

"Thanks Blake," Ruby smiled, "for checking up on me and always making sure I'm okay. Yang too."

"I'm pretty sure that's what friends are for Ruby," Blake returned the smile. "Will you be okay if I head out? I was actually on my way to see Yang before I heard the commotion in here."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna read that book you lent me the other day."

"Alright, just call out or come find us if you need anything."

"Don't worry, I will. See you later, Blake."

"Bye Ruby."

Ruby pulled out the book previously mentioned and quickly decided it would only fuel her nightmares. She then looked to the door with a smile as she thought about her sister and Blake. _It's obvious to everyone but them that they like each other; they really need to confess their feelings._ Ruby chuckled and laid back on her bed. _Well, at least they actually found someone to love in this freaky place._ She then gave a serious look out the window.

"I'll need to talk to Winter at my appointment...I want...no...need to know who's gonna replace Doctor Valore..." Ruby took a deep breath. _Let's just hope it isn't some psychopath..._

* * *

Blake could hear the frustrated curses that Yang was spewing from down the hall. The raven-haired girl smiled and rolled her eyes. She could already tell that the blonde was venting some anger through her video games. It was nothing new. But something in Yang's voice sounded different than all the other times she'd vent. Blake knocked on the door, only opening it when Yang failed to hear the knocking. The angry blonde was about to throw her controller on the ground. Blake acted quickly and ran up to Yang, wrapping her arms around the waist of the taller girl from behind. Yang tensed upon the contact, but relaxed when she saw the familiar wristbands with kitten designs on them.

"Oh, hey Blake," Yang chuckled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's nothing unusual," Blake replied.

"Fair point, so," Yang turned to face Blake, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Just wanted to see if you've calmed down from our talk yesterday."

"Which one? We talk to each other a lot, kitty cat."

"Don't call me that," Blake swatted her arm. "You know which one I'm talking about. The one about Ruby's temporary doctor."

"Yeah...that," Yang gave a frustrated huff. "No, I haven't...don't know if you could tell or not though."

"I think I have an idea," Blake smirked, then turned serious. "You're not the only one worried. I realize it's different for you because she's your sister, but the rest of us are just as upset as you are."

"I know, I know...I just...I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be there to help her if this all goes sour..."

Blake nodded in understanding and just tightened her grasp on the taller girl. Yang returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Blake thought of something she was surprised that she hadn't thought of before. She looked up at the blonde.

"Say, Yang? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it."

"I don't know why I haven't thought of it before, but if you're strong enough to break through the walls here, why don't you just escape from this place?" Blake asked.

"Well, for one, whatever damage that me and Ruby cause while we're here goes to our dad's bill, and he's got enough to deal with already," Yang sighed. "Another reason is because we were told that if one of us causes trouble, then both of us take the blame since we're siblings."

"So just because you're sisters, that makes one or the other guilty through association?" Blake asked incredulously.

"That just about sums it up, yeah," Yang nodded.

"So you just don't want Ruby to get in trouble."

"Bingo."

"That makes more sense now."

"Yeah, but I've also heard my mom's name brought up, so I'd like to see if I can get some answers here."

"Which mom? the one who raised you or...?" Blake asked cautiously.

"The one who left me when I was born."

"I see."

Blake then realized they were still hugging and blushed, pulling away from the contact. Yang looked at her confused, but quickly realized why she had pulled away. A light blush made its way to her cheeks. The shorter of the two smiled and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. The older girl was confused yet again.

"I know it's getting rough for you, but just know that I'm here if you ever need to talk, as well as all of our other friends," Blake said. "Don't hesitate to come to us if you need something. I've told the same to Ruby as well."

"Thanks Blake," Yang smiled.

"You're welcome," Blake then sighed. "So, Ruby's appointment is tomorrow, are you going to go with her, or are you going to let her handle it herself?"

"She can go by herself unless I'm called down as well," Yang laid on her bed. "I can't baby her forever, and I know I have to keep that in mind before I accidentally kill someone for messin' with her."

"Oh? And what will you do if this doctor next month turns out to be some sort of psychopath?" Blake asked curiously.

"Let's just hope they're not, or murder might have to be added to my personal record."

* * *

Weiss paced around her room, thinking about the conversation she had had with Winter the previous day. She didn't want to believe that her father was hiring criminals to work for him, but seeing as he had placed her in this wretched place, she absolutely had to.

 _"WHAT?!" Weiss had screeched upon Winter's statement._

 _"Unfortunately, what I previously stated is true; Ruby Rose is one of Doctor Valore's patients. I wish it weren't the case, but there's nothing we can do about it now," Winter had replied._

 _"Can't you just take Ruby in as one of your patients?!" Weiss asked._

 _"Until we've seen Doctor Fall's procedures, we cannot accuse her of harming any patients, therefore, I cannot bring Doctor Valore's patients under the safety of my care until we prove that Doctor Fall is a threat," Winter explained._

 _"That's absolutely ridiculous!"_

 _"I'm more than aware," Winter sighed. "For now, all we can do is sit back and wait. We have an entire month to plan out what we want to do about the situation."_

 _"What can I do then?" Weiss asked._

 _"Befriend Ruby, as well as all of the friends that she has. Once you have gained enough of their trust, make them aware of our plan; make sure they do not tell anyone else unless they have my word otherwise."_

 _Weiss nodded._

The silver-haired girl stopped her pacing to look out the window with a nervous, but determined expression. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Just you wait, Ruby...we'll get you out of here," Weiss whispered. "That, I can promise."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city was an organization to give those in need a second chance to live, whether it be by giving a home or setting up adoption for the children. This organization was called Beacon. The person in charge of this organization was a man named Ozpin. His assistant, Glynda Goodwitch was in charge of discipline. In one of the rooms of the staff quarters were two women. They laid next to each other as they tried to fall asleep, however, the shorter of the two found herself unable to. The taller woman ran her fingers through her partner's hair.

"What's bothering you?"

"You know what's bothering me..."

"You're worried?"

"How could I _not_ be?" The shorter huffed. "Our daughters are stuck in that wretched place and neither of us would be able to get them out without being recognized."

"I understand how you feel," the taller sighed, then smiled, "but you underestimate them. They are stronger than you might think, they just don't realize it yet."

"That's not it! I just...you know what happened to me when I went through that awful procedure..."

"You're scared that one or both of them will end up the same as you?"

"Yes!"

"Calm down, I'll make sure that doesn't happen," the taller kissed her forehead. "We can talk to Winter about it tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay...goodnight Raven."

"Good night, Summer."

* * *

 **Holy shit that took a while to write! But anyway, I hope you liked it! If anything seems rushed, or doesn't seem up to what you would've liked to see, let me know, and I'll go edit those things. In general though, let me know what you think! Was it worth the long wait? I hope so! If not, don't worry your butts, there's another pretty long chapter coming up too.**

 **And again, let me know of any ideas you'd like to toss my way, whether it be through PM or review. I get emailed for both, and I check that more times a day than I can count.**

 **If you didn't read it at the start of this chapter, I will write it again: there is only 1 spot left for OC submissions. I'd really prefer if you PM'd me that info too. Anyway, the next chapter should be up before my break ends, so look forward to that! By guys!**


	12. Temporary Hiatus, Sorry

Okay, so, I know I promised a couple of super long chapters, however, it was before I posted the latest chapter that I found out that my great grandmother had passed away. The funeral happened a couple days later, so I had ended up being too busy and upset to write anything. Then school started back up and my schoolwork was getting in the way. And that's where I am right now. Not to worry though, I do have a plan for the next chapter, and I think you'll like it, as long as you're okay with the following concept:

As you know, I'm shipping Raven and Summer. Now, some of you may not like this, but hear me out. What my plan is, is a complicated Qrowin relationship, and in the present of the storyline, they aren't really _together_. With that in mind, Summer is Winter's mentor, which is an idea from one of your fellow readers. Now, with the complicated Qrowin, Winter has mixed feelings about Summer and Raven. The three of them will be a poly relationship, but at the same time not, as Winter doesn't get all that involved. It's not going to last very long either, so those of you who aren't really into that concept, take a breath and relax. Qrow and Winter will get together again eventually, as I did promise Qrowin.

On the topic of our gay moms, the upcoming chapter will be all about them and the events leading up to the current timeline, which should answer a lot of questions you may have. No lemons, but stay hopeful those of you who hope to see some in the future. I want to save the first lemon scene for our main couple. ;)

And last, but not least, the OC submission contest is over, and I will give you the results at the start of the next chapter. It's gonna be a long one, so be ready. I'll try to have it up in the next 2 weeks, so please be patient.

That's all from me for right now, see ya later!


End file.
